Number Ten Point One
by Georgie-chan
Summary: Scotch. Pretty. Man. Figures. Shine. Pack. Time. Potato. Spook. Messy. I do not own Naruto :D


****

Number Ten Point One

**My second pairing in the little series I've decided to start. If you have any requests as to what pairing I do next then just tell me in a review or PM :)**Scotch

Hinata gazed dreamily at the boy standing in front of the class reciting different alcoholic drinks. The way his soft looking lips moved to form each word. How his sparkling blue eyes looked around the room. All of it was so captivating.

"… whiskey distilled in Scotland from fermented malted barley. Vodka: a clear alcoholic spirit originating in Russia, made from potatoes or grain…"

To Hinata, this had just become the highlight of the day. The word 'potatoes' had never been so sexy before!

Pretty

There were a group of girls who were the best. But three of them stood out. First was Ino who was always described as gorgeous. Then Sakura with beautiful. Last was Hinata at pretty. To Naruto, this order had always been there and was simple enough to understand. Until, suddenly, Hinata seemed to be an angel that had come down from the best part of heaven.

Man

"Hinata," started Ino. "You need to toughen up! Become a man—well, no, don't. Gain more confidence! Stride straight up to Naruto and tell him how you feel!"

"Y-yes. I w-will!"

The adventure ended when Hinata turned bright red and fainted just a second before she started her confession. The good part is that she was caught by none other than Naruto. If only she knew whose arms she was unconscious in.

Figures

Maths class and a certain boy had been staring at the clock for the past five minutes. Result? It seemed to be going slower than usual. He looked down st his test.

'_Okay… Question A: 0.3A + 0.1P = 161_

_5A – 3P = 11050 Um… next._

_Question B: The investment in company X achieves a 4% loss in value and the investment in company Y achieves a 12% increase in value to make the total investment now worth $25'120._

_Which of the following correctly expresses this information?_

_Yada, yada, yada.'_

Looking around, Naruto saw everyone working hard. Except for those Sakura and Sasuke who were super-duper smart (and were now making kissy faces at each other). There she was. Two seats to the right in the row in front. Perfect position for sta—observing. Who? The lovely Hinata of course.

Shine

Her violet hair always had a sparkle. Her lavender eyes were open and friendly. She was kind, caring, and able to stand Naruto for an indefinite time. Quiet but smart.

A goddess.

Pack

Naruto had always thought of himself as someone who could only rely on himself; nobody there to help him when he just couldn't find it in himself to smile. That didn't change too much when those people now called his friends started to accept him. Sure, he was part of a 'pack' for lack of a better word, but he still couldn't lean on anyone. How could he? Everyone was so busy leaning on him, coming to him for help. And he liked it like that, he really did… but sometimes…

"N-Naruto-kun? How a-are y-you?"

Smile. Nobody will realize that it's fake.

"Fine Hinata-chan! It sure is warm today, huh?"

A slight frown from the girl.

"N-Naruto-kun. T-tell the t-truth. P-please?"

Shock. And then a real smile. Small and hardly there, but real.

Time

Sakura glanced down at the pale-eyed girl beside her, before turning her gaze to Sasuke, who was subtly looking back.

"You know, Hinata. He'll come to realize that you're much better for him than me. There'll come a time where he'll come to know that what he feels for me is just brotherly love."

Hinata looked towards the guy in question, for once not blushing.

"… Have you ever noticed how he never asks for help? Never does anything to burden anyone? Is always helping?"

The pinkette walked in the direction of a certain Uchiha.

"Sometimes you have to take charge. Think about it."

A smile between two friends. And laughter coming from a blonde-haired guy.

Potato

It was the most difficult question that he has ever given himself. It had also taken an entire week for him to man up and introduce one of his best friends to somebody who could really only be called an acquaintance.

Naruto wiped the sweat created by his nervousness from his brow.

'_Potato, meet miso ramen. Miso ramen, meet potato. I hope you two get along well.'_

Question: What does miso ramen taste like when you add potato?

Answer: Well, he was about to find out.

Spook

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Many screams reverberated throughout the dark room, each scream seemingly setting off another person.

Sasuke mentally facepalmed as his brother and his friends smirked to each other, obviously somehow the cause of this frenzy even though they'd promised last year not to do anything on his birthday.

Naruto suddenly ran past, screaming something unintelligible, before leaping over Hinata's unconscious frame on the floor.

Sighing, Sasuke entered the fray, determined to get Sakura out before she decided to punch something.

Messy

Sometimes their relationship wasn't as easy as one would have thought. Sometimes they just got so frustrated with each other. It wasn't the greatest love story of all time, and sometimes it got messy.

But they loved each other, and that was all that was needed for them to work.

* * *

**I forgot to mention above but I will take both crack and canon pairings so GO WILD! Oh! I'll also be uploading a tiny collection of oneshots that I wrote that I don't really like or have no meaning in a week or something. Basically whenever I can stop being lazy and type the crap up. :D**

**Georgie-chan :)**


End file.
